Soirée d'Halloween
by ArikaMalefoyWeasley
Summary: À l'occasion d'Halloween, Hartley Rathaway, colocataire de la jeune Emily Johnson, décide de ne pas montrer sa peur des films d'horreur et accepte d'en regarder un en sa compagnie. Grand mal lui fait... Ou pas !


Quand elle lui avait proposé de regarder ce film, il avait voulu dire non. Mais quand elle s'était moquée de lui, il avait ravaler sa terreur et avait accepté cette soirée. Maintenant, ils étaient devant la télé, elle insérait le DVD dans le lecteur et allumait ce dernier. Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais. Il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à la fin du film afin de montrer à cette fille qu'il était vraiment courageux et qu'il n'avait pas peur d'un simple film d'horreur. Pfft, ils vivaient dans un monde rempli d'humains modifiés à la suite d'une explosion, il vivait même avec l'une d'entre eux, et il aurait peur d'un minable petit film où tout n'est que fiction ? Jamais !

.

Ca y est ! Le film commence ! Les premières images sont déjà trop violente pour lui. La jeune fille est assise juste à sa droite et regarde sans broncher la scène de démembrement d'une jeune femme par un fantôme. Lui, il n'en peut déjà plus. Mais il doit rester aussi stoïque qu'elle, pour lui prouver. Bam ! Deuxième scène d'horreur. Emily se lève et va chercher de quoi manger. Hartley prie pour qu'elle se dépêche de revenir auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, comment peut-elle manger devant de telles horreurs ? Lui, s'il avait de la nourriture ou même que l'odeur de nourriture dans ses narines, il était presque certain qu'il allait régurgiter son souper... et son dîner aussi... et peut-être bien son déjeuner par la même occasion en faite !

.

Et pour son plus grand malheur, Emily revint avec du pop-corn et eut la maladresse de lui en proposer. Il serra les lèvres, se redressa, se tint droit, et fixa l'écran en secouant la tête en guise de réponse. Quelle torture, il était sûr qu'elle le faisait exprès... pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sourire narquois sur son visage, pas même une expression de moquerie. Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules. Elle se rassit dans le divan en tailleur et avait déposé le bol de pop-corn sur ses jambes. Tiens, encore un mort ! Emily mangeait les grains un par un, au ralenti, et Hartley n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle savourait le plus : les pop-corn ou le film ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée ! Parfois même, elle riait des situations désastreuses dans lesquels se fourraient les protagonistes du film alors qu'ils auraient pu sans aucun problèmes les éviter.

.

Merde ! Un des acteurs principaux avait été prit par le zombie maléfique et se faisait torturer. Il avait déjà perdu un bras et un oeil. C'en fut trop pour le pauvre petit et tout faible Hartley Rathaway. Il hurla comme une fillette quand un monstre apparu soudainement à l'écran. Et là, Emily éclata de rire en mettant la télé sur pause.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps Rathaway ! Combien ? Une heure et deux minutes ! Bravo !

\- Tu... tu savais ? Et en plus tu te moquais de moi ? s'offusqua t-il

\- Bien sûr ! C'est Halloween tout de même. Il faut que des gens aient peur ! Bon, on arrête le film si tu veux...

\- Ouai... s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

\- ... Et on peut regarder My Little Poney...

.

Hartley, entendant cela, attrapa un coussin qui était à sa portée et le balança à la figure de son amie avant de se renfrogner et de croiser les bras, affichant une mine boudeuse. Emily ria de plus belle et se rapprocha de lui pour le consoler dans sa frustration. Mais il se retourna pour être dos à elle, ce qui déplu fortement à la jeune fille. Elle lui parla doucement, s'excusant auprès de lui de son ignoble stratagème visant à lui faire avouer qu'il avait peur des films d'horreur, mais rien n'y fit. Il restait obstinément tourné. Ni une, ni deux, Emily l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tomber dans le divan puis commença à le chatouiller tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais les deux colocataires n'avaient été aussi proches. En faite... ils n'avaient pas une relation très... amicale. Ils étaient juste dans la même maison. Ils se lançaient des défis par ci par là, se disaient bonjour, au revoir et bonne nuit, bon appétit, mais rien de plus.

.

Après l'avoir suppliée dix mille fois d'arrêter, la jeune fille consentit à exaucer le souhait du garçon. Il riait aux éclats, une chose que peu de personnes avaient pu voir de lui. En deux mois, le garçon n'avait jamais autant rit en présence de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, après avoir reprit son souffle, se leva pour aller chercher d'autres pop-corn, sous le regard sournois de Hartley. Dans la cuisine, Emily s'activait à remplir le plat dont elle fit griller le contenu grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle reprit le chemin inverse en direction du salon et au moment où elle passa la porte, une créature monstrueuse lui fit la peur de sa vie, si bien qu'elle lâcha le plat de nourriture qui finit sa course sur sa tête sous le regard hilare de son colocataire qui venait de retirer son masque.

\- Espèce de fou ! Regarde moi ça ! Tant de pop-corn gâcher ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je les dépose ! On ne rigole pas avec la nourriture ! C'est sacré Rathaway ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui ne pu retenir un rire en voyant le garçon faire de même.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, puis c'est une vengeance parce que ce que tu m'as fait subir avec ce film...

\- Bon... je vais en refaire, mais si tu veux recommencer, attend que le plat soit posé sur la table basse, d'accord ?

\- C'est d'accord Johnson ! répondit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

\- Tu as de la chance que mon pouvoir ne se soit pas déclencher, ça aurait fait des dégâts.

.

Hartley regarda la jeune fille et la suivit. Il se mit juste derrière elle et la regarda faire chauffer le futur pop-corn. Il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement et Emily le sentit grâce à la chaleur de son corp. Mais elle ne dit rien. ''- Pourvu simplement qu'elle ne me rejette pas !" pensa le garçon en entourant la jeune fille par la taille. Elle fut surprise et son feu s'éteignit.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda t-elle, sous le choc.

\- Je te fais un câlin ! lui répondit simplement Hartley.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que les dégâts peuvent être fait autrement que par un pop-corn renversé ! chuchota t-il, sa tête contre le dos d'Emily.

\- Hartley, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ces lèvres étaient prises au piège par celle de son colocataire. Il l'embrassait... "Mon dieu il m'embrasse ! Mon dieu il m'embrasse ! Mon dieu il...quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" Emily se retira de l'emprise du garçon et se retourna vers les pop-corn, faisant semblant de rien. Elle l'avait repoussé. Hartley repartit vers le salon, mais au dernier moment, il sentit la main chaleureuse de sa colocataire qui l'empêchait de continuer son chemin.

\- Attend... tu pourrais... recommencer ? soupira t-elle, la tête baissée, le rouge aux joues.

.

Hartley ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver étonnamment mignonne de cette manière. Aussi... gênée. Il la détailla et sourit avant de demander innocemment :

\- Recommencer quoi ?

\- M'embrasser !

.

Hartley sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta littéralement sur Emily qui tomba sur la table. Elle répondit dès lors au baiser du binoclard en protestant parce qu'elle avait dit pas touche aux pop-corn et que ceux-ci avaient une nouvelle fois embrassés le sol. Mais juste après, Hartley l'attrapa par la main, la redressa et ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille où ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, ignorant les enfants qui sonnaient désespèrément à la porte pour avoir des bonbons.


End file.
